Will you Marry me?
by MikoYami1
Summary: "You made it," he said dressed up in a fancy suit he had to borrow from a good friend of his. He only blushed at the site of her she looked so beautiful in her blue strapless dress. "Y-you l-look," he cleared his throat, "You look beautiful,"


Title: Will you Marry Me

Pair: YamaOC (YamaShad)

Commission (for): Commission :iconshadowhachia:

Theme: N/A

Genre: N/A

Rating: PG

Warning: N/A

Summary: N/A

World: Canon

Chapters: N/A

Status: complete

Date started: 02-14-15

Date Finished: 01-19-15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto copyrighted :iconmasashikishimoto:

Disclaimer on Art and OC's: I don't own the oc it is owned by :iconshadowhachia:

Chapters: N/A

Extra: This was fun to write off the the next one one

Yamato grinned from ear to ear. Today was going to be perfect he decided it was going to the best Valentine's day ever. He spent a few weeks earlier shopping for the right ring. It was all coming together the perfect date, on the prefect romantic date. He grinned while the timer 'beeped' reminding him that his food was ready.

He pulled some pan fried chicken Tsukune and smiled, "I hope she doesn't mind I tried something new," he even tired cooking American food. Lobster tail with salad and some vegetables on the side. He worked hard dressing up the meal making it look exotic. Something only a chef would dress it up.

He smiled placing a hand in his jacket pocket feeling the small box. It was reassurance for him, he worked so hard he had to make it prefect this date. It had to wow her, something she would remember and brag to her friends about. He glanced at the table he carefully put together.

It was a table for two, with chairs across from one another around a small round table. He decorated the table with a bouquet a beautiful blue chrysanthemums flowers and one simple red rose between it. He wanted it to make it romantic.

Checking the time it was only half an hour before she would come to his apartment for the surprise date. She had thought it was going to be a simple date of watching romantic sappy movie. It was a newer release something they both wanted to watch for a while but barely had time.

Walking to the lower cabin he pulled out on an old bottle of, two hundred dollar wine. It was of some French wine he couldn't pronounce but he had bought it. He didn't know how old it was or where it was from as the lady who speaking about it. He knew it wasn't that old he couldn't afford something so old or nice but he spent a decent amount of money on today's meal.

He poured the wine in two glass wine glasses before setting them down the table, next to the plates. He walked off to the living room making sure everything was prepared for the movie. He wanted everything to be perfect. He couldn't stop thinking about those words at all. After all he was proposing to his longtime girlfriend/best friend. Shadow Hachia.

The silver haired woman with triangle marking on her face had been his longtime companion. She always smiled and lived her life to the fullest. Her beautiful smile would light up a room. He took his time to pick the right ring just for her, one that she would wear and brag about it.

The living room was set a blanket on the couch for cuddling movies set on the coffee table and coffee mugs, empty but waiting eagerly to be fed hot coffee. He figured he would keep this room simple. He didn't want to do too much in this room figuring the simpler the better.

He glanced at his time again she will be here any minute now. He walked back to the kitchen and waited for the knock. As if on cue did she knock on the door, he had been getting a get bit nervous that she wouldn't come. She was only five minutes late but she arrived.

"You made it," he said dressed up in a fancy suit he had to borrow from a good friend of his. He only blushed at the site of her she looked so beautiful in her blue strapless dress. "Y-you l-look," he cleared his throat, "You look beautiful,"

Shadow only blushed she had got lucky when finding the dress and having a friend help her dress up her hair. It large curls held together by a matching blue ribbon. The dress was a beautiful light blue dress that stopped near her knees. It showed off her beautiful long legs and perfect figure.

"Th-Thanks Yamato so what is for dinner," she tired keeping her cool tired walking the stupid heels.

"You can take them off," Yamato chuckled helping her in to the house. His arms around her waist helping her stay stead as he removed her heels. She blushed at the close contact but didn't push away finding it comforting. She had been so nervous about this day slash date. She didn't know what to expect.

"I brought you some chocolate," she blushed as she handed him a small box of chocolate she made, from her purse, "so what is for dinner?" she questioned hoping to change subject.

Without even holding back he kissed her lips before pulling back, "thank you so much" he explained the plans for dinner and the movie. He took her the dining room and showed of the romantic even he set out. His hand in his pocket feeling the soft velvet, it was still there. He didn't explain to her his little surprise.

She smiled, "It looks great Yamato," he helped her to her seat before sitting down and began talking. They had had a wonderful meal talking about, work, friends and of course stories about themselves. Yamato's hands held on to Shadow's hand stroking her thumb with his.

"You should of seen Itachi's face when I accidently rolled the cart of fruit away from him," Shadow said laughing. She was close to finishing her meal the chicken tasted amazing it melted in her mouth, the vegetables were steamed to perfection. And the lobster cut like butter. "He was so pissed off that he didn't talk to me for a week, I don't know why though we didn't in trouble,"

Yamato only chuckled he found certain satisfaction the Uchiha's child action a certain proof that Shadow did and Itachi weren't fit. He finished his plate and sipped his wine. The date was going even better than perfect, he was enjoying her company he was loved heir little talks and conversations but most of all he was loved being around her and her beautiful smile.

Blushing he let go of her hand now was a good time as any. He should do it before the movie so they could have something to cuddle about. He scratched the back of his neck nervously, "I see," he chuckled, "um…"he got on one knee, "um…..I…have…something I want to….ask you?" he whispered the last part a bit embarrassed. This date was going prefect he just need to accept his proposal.

Shadow blushed her heart was beating out of her chest. This was really happening she was too excited, she wasn't expecting this at all. Closing her eyes she gave Yamato her hand and waited for him to continue. She knew her answer before he could continue, "yes," she whispered.

Yamato chuckled his cheeks still red, "let me continue," he mumbled staring into her blue eyes. This made things a lot easier now that he knew the answer.

"I am sorry continue," Shadow hid her face in her hands. She had to hold back her tears she had to keep in control but it was happening all too fast she was excited.

Clearing his throat he smiled feeling more comfortable, "Shadow Hachia," he smiled at her, held her hand and pulled out the velvet box, "You are the woman of my dreams being with you had made me more happy then I ever was," his face was flushed red matching her face opening the box there sat a beautiful diamond ring, shaped like a flower.

"It is beautiful," she whispered. He grinned wider and grabbed her hand lightly and placed the ring on her soft fingers.

"Shadow Hachia will you marry me?" the ring fit prefect on her finger and looked beautiful.

"Don't be stupid," Shadow whipped the tears from her face hiding back her tears, "you already know the answer," she kissed his soft lips.


End file.
